rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Penny
Hello again and welcome to analysis by an author. Today's topic: combat ready Penny. Penny has several functions in the show. She's an outsider to Beacon and Vale, since we know she is here for the festival and the competition, we know she's from one of the other kingdom. She is here to link RWBY and us to her kingdom. Her power is unmatched by anybody we've seen fight as of volume 1 and I include the fully trained huntress Glynda in this. She had to have a big weakness to compensate, this is where her innocence comes in. A less scrupulous person might have used it to his advantage. Luckily she befriended Ruby first and this friendship will be important at a later date. Oh and in case you didn't know she's an android. As usual, let's find out who is Penny. Penny is the character that resemble most the fairy tale she is associated to, Pinnochio. Penny is programmed to fight and excel at it but she wants more then that. She want friends, she wants to paint her nails while talking about boys. In short, she wants to be a real girl. Still new at social interactions, she is not bound by self-doubt like a typical teen would feel. This makes for akwards situations sometimes but her good heart ( or whatever she has instead) prevails. What's in Penny's future? My biggest fear for her is reprogramming, somebody might capture her and change her into an enemy. Another possibility might be her getting destroyed but when everyone thinks she's dead, we get her back good as new and still combat ready. The worst thing that could happen is seing her evolution through the show only for her to get her memory wiped. Those are all possibilities but I believe we will see her grow and learn what it is to be human. Expect her to become one of the finalist in the contest and find out who is her handler in the car with her in ep 16 by then. I have a feeling we'll like the guy. Now on to yesterday's question, why is Peter so confident on Ozpin ability to choose leaders? I believe Ozpin is much more than he seems. I believe he made a decision long ago that saved the day but resulted in the death of someone close and he knew what would happen too. Someone who can make that type of decision in a crisis can be relied upon to see others with that ability. Peter knows this. A lot of hints has been put in the show that points toward this. Today's question is: we've seen Penny pull a ship with only her blades attached to her through strings. How was she able to do so since it massed much more than her? There is some hints in the fight itself. As usual comments are appreciated. Next up on analysis Sun Wukong. Category:Blog posts